A Day In The Married Life
by Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin
Summary: We take two HP characters at a time and put them into a world of marital bliss. Take a look into a day in the married lives of your fave HP couples. Will contain some slash and mpreg.
1. Sirius and Remus

Once again, lads and lasses, we have come up with something new to add to our list of crazy, insane, and mortally life endangering humor stories.  
  
Disclaimer~We own NOTHING!...Except a few OC's in the future.  
  
~A DAy In The Married Life!~  
  
::Remus+Sirius=Puppies?::  
  
"MOMMY!,"came a shrill female cry,"MOMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" "Yes, sweety?" "MOMMMYMOMMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMMY!" "Yesyesyesyesyes?"   
  
A two year old girl ran into the the main bedroom of Lupin-Black Manor. Yes, you heard right. Lupin-Black.   
  
You see, after Harry's fourth year, Sirius had been cleared of all charges. So, Sirius had been able to seek out his past lover, whom he still loved very much, Remus Lupin. Sirius had proposed and at least a year later, the two married.  
  
That's where the fun started. A few years later, three to be precise, the two decided they wanted to hear the sound of little feet and giggles in their home. So, after a few male fertility potions, a few weeks of trying, and about 9 months of moodiness, Remus lay in St Mungo's screaming his head off at Sirius, breaking his husband's hand in the process. That is when their first child was born. On a sunny day in June, at 1:16 in the afternoon, Orion Lupin-Black came into the world.  
  
Four years later, Remus once again lay in pain in the wizard hospital as their next child made their way into the world. A girl this time. At about 2 in the morning, Audrey Lupin-Black was born.  
  
And, finally, their last little bundle of joy came exactly one year ago. This time, quite a surprise. Remus had been happy to tell Sirius that he would soon father twins, but wasn't too happy when they decided they wanted to join their little family. On a snowy night in January, at half past 9, James and Lily Lupin-Black were born.  
  
So, considering the time that has passed, Orion is seven, Audrey is three, and the twins are a year old old. So, let's enter a day in the married life of Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black....  
  
  
  
"MOOOOMMMMMMMY!,"screamed Audrey, running into her "Mommy's" room. She entered to find her "Mommy" laying there, resting his head on her Daddy's chest, reading tiredly.   
  
"Yes, Audrey?,"Remus answered. Tears welled in the little girls eyes. "Mommy, Orion took my bunny!," she screamed, the tears now falling down her small face.   
  
Sirius chuckled as Remus sighed in a mock irritated way. For two reasons. One, Audrey LOVED to call Remus "Mommy" Ever since Sirius told her how much it erked Remus, she called him that every chance she got. Two, Audrey had been obsessed with her pink stuffed bunny since she was a baby. She never went anywhere in the house without it. And if she did, it wasn't pretty.  
  
"First of all, Audrey, what did we tell you about screaming?,"asked Remus sternly. Audrey sniffled,l wiping her eyes. "Don't s-scream 'cause I'll w-w-wake up the twins?" "That's right,"interjected Sirius,"So, instead of screaming, just tell your brother to give you back your bunny or Daddy will have to take away his favorite toy for a week."  
  
Audrey smiled tearfully, knowing her brother would give in. After giving both her parents a hug, she set off to find her older brother.  
  
Once their daughter had left, Sirius burst out laughing. "She still calls you Mommy! I taught my girl well," he managed to say through his laughter.   
  
Remus swatted his shoulder, sitting up. "Sirius, tone it down. I just-"  
  
The wail of a baby rang through the house, followed by a twin in the same pitch.  
  
"-...I JUST got the twins back to sleep,"Remus muttered tiredly. With an angry sigh, he got out of bed and made his way to the next room where their youngest children resided.   
  
"Shh, quiet Lily. Daddy's here,"Remus muttered, holding his daughter.   
  
Now, in case of confusion, remember this, Remus gave birth to the kids here. So, he may be called "Mommy" at times. But, when no one is joking around, it's Daddy. Sirius is Dad. Just to clear that up.  
  
Lily gave a hiccup as the tears and screaming subsided. "Thats' right,"Remus cooed softly,"No more tears from my little girl, right?"  
  
Sirius walked in and picked up James. "Hey, Jimmy,"he said,as if the baby could understand,"How's my little guy this morning?" James gave a small sound of contentment when Sirius picked him up.  
  
  
  
"ORION GIVE IT BACK!,"came a yell. In an instant, James and Lily began to wail again. Remus gave a growl of irritation and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A sign of an approaching migraine. "I'll go,"offered Sirius, lulling James back into a state of sleep. "Thanks, love,"Remus said, turning his attentions back to the infant in his arms.   
  
"Come on,Lily. Stop crying,"Remus begged,"Please stop. Daddy needs a few hours of sleep."  
  
::Afternoon::  
  
Sirius sat in his favorite chair in the livingroom, quietly sipping coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, a laughing Lily and James sitting in the play pen a few feet away, smiling at him.  
  
Audrey was in her room taking a nap. Orion was cleaning his room, a punishment for taking his sister's bunny and waking the twins. And Remus....Well, Remus was laying on the couch, off in dreamland for an hour or two.  
  
James gave a cute baby giggle. Sirius looked up from the paper to look at his laughing son. "What's so funny, little guy?," he asked jokingly. Lily gave a little giggle and pointed to Remus. "Ada?," she slurred in her developing baby speech.   
  
"Yes, Lils, Daddy's asleep,"Sirius said, chuckling silently in his mind. James gave another laugh. "Funny!,"squealed James, tipping over in laughter.   
  
Sirius looked over to Remus to see what was so funny. Remus lay there, his silver streaked Sandy brown hair, which was now shoulder length and usually in an elegant ponytail,strewn over his thin face. He was curled into a ball, one arm hanging over the edge of the couch, dangling in the air. The gold-rimmed reading glasses on his face were slightly crooked as he slept. Remus' mouth w3as slightly open, revealing sharp white teeth.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but laugh at his husband's antics. "Mind telling me why I'm so funny?,"Remus muttered, apparently awake. "You,"Sirius said, still laughing.  
  
Remus smiled and got up, his hair going into his bright amber eyes. As Sirius laughter grew louder, Remus pulled his hair back into its usual ponytail at the base of his neck. "Haha, very funny, Mister Black,"he mocked. With a swift movement, Remus walked up to the kitchen going through their cupboards. "Have all the kids eaten, Sirius?" "Yes, Remmie. Can I not be trusted to feed my own offspring?,"Sirius joked. "Well, there was that one incident with Harry as a baby. The food ended up on the wall instead-" "OKAY! I get it!,"Sirius yelled exasperatedly.  
  
  
  
Now, Remus was usually a very understanding, calm person. But, lately his nerves had been frayed and burnt down to the stubs. Add this to extreme tiredness and a nearing full moon, and Remus could be quite....tempermental, to say the least.  
  
"Sirius Black, do NOT yell at me!,"he snapped, his eyes flaring. "Who said I was yelling?!,"Sirius argued, his voice rising. "I did!,"Remus screamed, his eyes flaring.  
  
"You are too!,"Sirius argued, getting angry. "Well-"   
  
Remus stopped as he heard two whimpers coming from Lily and James. Glaring at Sirius, he growled,"Let's take this into the kitchen."  
  
Sirius brushed past Remus, casting a silencing spell on the room. Remus entered, closing the door behind him. But once the door closed, he blew up. "SIRIUS BLACK, HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!" "ME?! YOU WERE YELLING AT ME!" "YOU STARTED IT!"   
  
Sirius looked abashed. "I started it?! You're the one insinuating that I can't feed my own kids!" "Do NOT change the subject!" "Change the subject, huh? What about all those times you failed to tell me about Snape hitting on you in fifth year?!"  
  
Something in Remus snapped. He picked up a glass on the table, still full of water, and chucked it in Sirius' direction. "Sirius, that did NOT HAPPEN! And if we're on the subject of fifth year, let's discuss the time you LED SNAPE RIGHT TO ME ON THAT NIGHT OF THE FULL MOON!"  
  
With his eyes clouded with tears of pure rage, Remus ran upstairs.   
  
Sirius sat on the counter, a hand over his eyes. He heaved a sigh. "Remus Lupin, you're lucky I love you,"he muttered.  
  
  
  
::That Night::  
  
After the fight, Remus had retreated to his and Sirius' bedroom. He lay on the bed, staring at the wall. It was at least four hours since had stormed up those steps.  
  
Sirius sat in the kitchen, eating dinner with all four of his offspring. "Ada?,"Lily gurgled. "Sirius gave her a sad smile. "Daddy's upstairs, sweety. He's...tired."  
  
  
  
At about 8 that night, all children were asleep. Sirius cautiously walked into his and Remus' bed room. "Remmie?"  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, Sirius,"Remus snapped. "What do you want? To yell at me a little more?"  
  
"Remmie, please don't do this. I didn't mean anything I said!"   
  
Remus merely lay there, his back to Sirius. "Please, Remus. You know I wuv you!,"Sirius said cutely. He stepped in front of Remus face and gave him the puppy eyes.  
  
Remus looked into his husband's eyes and melted at those adorable navy blue eyes. "You're lucky I love you, Sirius Black,"he said, smiling for the first time in hours.  
  
Sirius' heart could have burst with happiness if it were possible. Remmie loved him again! YAY! ^__^  
  
"Hey, Sirius,"Remus purred,"I haven't gotten any kisses today." "Oh yes. That needs to be fixed,"said Sirius, moving in. He wrapped his arm around Remus waist and....Well, I think you know where this is going. But, we'll leave you to add in the details youreslf...  
  
::9 Months Later::  
  
"DAMN YOU SIRIUS BLACK!,"Remus screamed. Once again, he lay in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's. Once again, one of Sirius' babies causing him internal pain. Once again, Sirius was being yelled at...HA!  
  
"Remmie, I'm sorry! I-" "DON"T REMMIE ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS BABY IS PUSHING ITS WAY OUT OF ME! OWWWWWWWWW! DAMNIT!"  
  
'Note to self,'Sirius thought as Remus crushed his hand,'No kissing after fights with Remus.'  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
Review~  
  
VOTE! WHO'S NEXT!  
  
A) Hermione and Ron  
  
B)Draco and Ginny  
  
c)Severus and an OC 


	2. Ron and Hermione

Well, you voted! SO here's the result!  
  
::Hermione+Ron=Domestic Fit::  
  
Ah. Ron and Hermione. One of the most often seen HP couples around. We personally don't like Ron ans Hermione. But if it pleases you readers, we're okay. But, just to warn you, it may be a bit...violent...So, knowing that, enter a dayt in the married life of Ron and Hermione Weasley...  
  
"Hermione....Hermione, Sarah's crying,"Ron said from his side of the bed,"Can you go take care of it?"  
  
"Can't you do it?,"Hermione groaned. It was three in the morning and their first and only daughter, Sarah Weasley, was wailing for one of her parents. But, being only 8 months old, that would be expected.  
  
"Ron?,"Hermione asked. All she got in reply was a snore from her husbands sleeping form. So, with an irritated growl she hoisted herself out of bed and walked to the nursery nextdoor.  
  
Hermione looked into the crib to see little Sarah, sniffling and holding her arms out to her, wanting to be held. Her eyes were red and puffy and her buttin nose was running.  
  
"Aw, is my baby okay?,"Hermione asked sweetly, not caring if the baby understood or not. "Vlllgbrlgle,"She got as a reply. "I agree fully, Sarah my dear. Your Daddy IS a lazy man,"Hermione said, as if she were having a conversation with the infant.  
  
Sarah merely squirmed in Hermione's arms as she ranted on and on about how lazy Ron could be. The small child appeared to be getting sick of it, so did the only thing she could...Scream like a banshee.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!,"Sarah screamed. Hermiuone immediately sopped ranting and looked down at her daughter. "Oh. I'm sorry Sarah. What was it you wanted?,"Hermione said. Sarah glanced over at her bottle on the table near her crib. Hermione followed tha baby's glance and smiled.  
  
"Milk or juice, honey?,"she asked. "Moooooooo,"the baby managed to say.   
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "My little girl said her first word! Oh, what a smart girl. YEs you are, sweety!,"Hermione cooed.   
  
Now, I must admit, this may seem a bit...strqange. Moo as a first word? But, hey, this is RON'S child we're talking about. God knows what he teaches her....  
  
  
  
"Let's go wake Daddy and tell him!,"Hermione squealed excitedly. But, Sarah gave a small whimper, groping the air towards her bottle. "Oh, yes. Of course. Milk first, then Daddy. Right?,"Hermione joked. Sarah only giggled happily as Hermione grabbed the bottlew off the table and carried her downstairs.  
  
"Ron! Ron, wake up!,"Hermione yelled happily. "Mmmmm. Wha'? Whadda you want?,"Ron slurred, tiredness evident in his voice.   
  
"Ron, Sarah said her first word!" "Mmmm, okay. I'll fix it in the morning,"Ron mumbled, going right back to sleep.  
  
Now, we all know hoe Hermione can be. Sweet and lovable when she wants to be. But otherwise...I shudder to think of it. Hell, she can make Lucius Malfoy wet his pants in fear!  
  
"Ronald Derrick Weasley, you get up right this second or I swear you won't be able to get up later,"Hermione hissed dangerously. But Ron, being half asleep, didn't catch the threat.  
  
  
  
Lucky for Ron, Hermioine was still holding Sarah. So, when the baby caught wind of her mother's violent mood, she immediately whimpered.  
  
Hearing the small whimper, Hermione looked down to see her daughter's big blue eyes staring up at her. A sight too cute to say no to...All together now-AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CUUUUUUUUUTE! ^_^  
  
  
  
With a glare towards her husband's back, Hermione carried Sarah back to her room and lay her in her crib.  
  
Looking down at her daughter, Hermione sroked the small baby's red-haired head and whispered,"Don't worry, baby. Mommy won't do anything rash...yet."  
  
  
  
As you can now tell, Sarah Molly Weasley is a smart infant. So, when she caught her mother's tone, her little baby brain worked up a little baby plan that this little baby would use to save her Daddy from certain death or injury by her Mommy. So, if all worked well, Ron would live to see her first birthday...Hopefully...  
  
::10:00 a.m.::  
  
Hermione stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for herself and her husband.  
  
  
  
"Good morning dear," Ron said, yawning as he sat down at the table.  
  
Hermione just glared at him. "Bacon or sausages, Ron?,"she asked, not even trying to sound nice. "Bacon,"he answered, not even catching her tone.  
  
With an irate growl, Hermione threw a piece of bacon, right off the stove, onto Ron's hand.  
  
"Ow! Hermione, that hurt!,"he whined.  
  
"Yes, well so does being ignored,"she asnwered absently. Ron's face took on a look of confusion. "What do you mean? I never ignored you."  
  
Hermione's face went red.   
  
"Ronald Weasley, our daughter said her first word last night, and you said NOTHING!,"she yelled.  
  
Ron actually wasn't that surprised. He seemed mellow.   
  
"Oh, I know. I heard her. It was "mooo". Quite cute,"he said to her, not even flinching at the sight of her beet red face,"But, what I'm looking out for is her first sign of magic. That'll please me."  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed. Ever since they found out that she would have a child, Ron had been looking forward to one thing;the frirst sign of magic. So,as you can imagine, Hermione dreaded to think of what would happen if Sarah was a squib.  
  
"Ron,"Hermione whined,"I know that's important, but in the muggle world, we look forward to a baby's first word. So, if you plan to be this way, I will go back to my mother's house RIGHT NOW."  
  
There we go, ladies. The ultimate threat to give your husband. Give in, or I go straight to my mama's house. Ron, of course, was scared. He knew that if Hermione went to here mother, then Mrs. Granger would tell HIS mother. And that would result in a painful situation....  
  
"Done,"he said.  
  
With that, he pciked up his daughter, and began to babble to her. "My special little princess. Can you talk for Daddy? Say anything, love."   
  
Sarah merely looked at him and said,"Moooo."   
  
Ron laughed and planted a kiss on here forehead. "That's right. Moo. Like cows! Did I ever tell you how much I used to love cows? No? Well, it all started...."  
  
  
  
For the next few hours, Ron decided to "bond" with his baby. Why? Because Hermione would kick his ass if he didn't.  
  
So ends a day in this life. Why? Because they bore us! Let's do somtineg new! ^_^  
  
~End of Chappie Two~  
  
REVIEW AND VOTE!  
  
A)Sirius and Remus, Episode Two  
  
B)Draco and Harry  
  
C)Pansy and Crabbe (O.O) 


	3. Remus and Sirius, Episode Two

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING! Except for the plot.  
  
Vicky~You voted  
  
Sandy~And we're gonna give it out.  
  
Vicky~HERE WE GO!  
  
Sandy~WOO! ^_^  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
  
  
::Sirius+Remus=A Very Crowded House::  
  
Where we last left our favorite canines, they were in St. Mungo's, awaiting the arrival of their fifth child. Yes, five. They may be canines, but they breed like rabbits! HAHA!  
  
Anyways, did you ever wonder what happened in those few short months between the bed and the delivery room? Ah, I see you're interested now! Well, fasten your seat belts kiddies! Today, we take a look at, not a day in the Lupin-Black life, but the last nine months of torture...  
  
::9 Months Ago::  
  
.....We enter Lupin-Black Manor to find Sirius, our favorite ex-con, reading a fairy tale to his youngest offspring. The infamous twins, Lily and James. The two, being only a year old, were watching their Dad intently, though they didn't understand much.  
  
"As Cinderella walked through the shimmering doors, everyone stopped and stared,"Sirius read, holding up the book for Lily and James to look at the pictures,"The Prince walked over and asked 'M'lady, may I have this dance?'....Sounds a bit like the graduation dance at Hogwarts when I asked your Daddy if he wanted to dance. Of course...he smacked me later for calling him 'M'lady',"Sirius joked.  
  
Now, I bet you're wondering where everyone else is, eh? Well, Orion and Audrey were napping. They had been playing all morning, and were plainly tired. You've already seen where Sirius and the twins are, so I guess we're covered-Wait....Where's Remus?  
  
As Sirius finished the story, Lily and James yawned. "I think you two need a nap,"Sirius joked. He picked up the two babies and walked upstairs, laying them into their separate cribs. Pink for Lily and blue for James. "Sleep well,"Sirius said, closing the door after he left.  
  
Once outside the nursery door, Sirius' expression grew weary. "Where is Remus?,"he thought out loud,"He's been gone for at least 4 hours."  
  
As you can tell, Sirius is very possessive of his man. VERY possessive. If he didn't have four kids to worry about too, Remus would never be able to even LOOK at another guy.  
  
  
  
"Sirius!,"called a voice from downstairs,"Sirius! I'm home! Sirius? Anyone?" "Up here Remmy!,"he called.  
  
Remus slightly underweight frame stepped up the stairs, placing itself next to Sirius. "Do I get a kiss to welcome me back home?,"Remus asked, grinning slightly. Sirius responded with a soft peck on his lover's soft red lips. "Welcome home, love,"he said, pulling Remus into his arms. But, he stopped suddenly, noticing lines of worry etched in Remus' face.  
  
  
  
"Remus...is everything...okay?,"he asked. "Oh!...Yes, o-of course,"Remus faltered.   
  
Sirius arched an elegant, black eyebrow. "Are you sure? You've been acting strangely for the last few weeks. Ever since that fight we had....Are you still mad at me?" "No! Of course not!...Just a bit...preoccupied,"Remus said nervously, his pale cheeks turning a bit red.   
  
But Sirius remained curious. He knew his Remus above everyone else, besides himself. He knew when Remus was sad. He knew when he was happy. He knew when he was worried. And he KNEW when something was wrong. And something WAS wrong.  
  
"Remus, tell me what's wrong. I can tell, there's something bothering you,"Sirius said. "NOTHING is bothering me!,"Remus snapped. "Remus,"Sirius prompted, boring into Remus golden eyes with his own dark ones. Remus seemed to cave a little. His lower lip quivered a little and a few tears slid down his cheeks.   
  
Sirius instantly softened his expression. "Remus, I'm sorry. Did I hurt-" "No...No Sirius...I have...Something to tell you."  
  
  
  
Remus' eyes locked themselves onto Sirius face. Sirius stood there, wiping the tears off of his lover's pale face. "You know you can tell me anything, Remus. I promised you that on our wedding day, when Orion was born, when we were in school. And that promise still stands. What is it?"   
  
Remus looked at his feet and mumbled something. "What?,"Sirius asked,"I can't hear you. Say that again."   
  
Remus buried his face in Sirius chest and mumbled again. "Come on, Remus. Stop playing games and tell me."   
  
Remus sighed. "I went to the doctor's office today, Sirius. I found out...some stuff." "Like what? Good? Bad? Are you sick?" "No. It's not bad. It's very good actually." "What? Were you cured of Lycanthropy?" "No, but it's something that stops that transformations for a while." "Remus, just tell me!,"Sirius growled playfully, getting kind of agitated.   
  
Once again, Remus sighed. He leaned into Sirius touch, resulting in the two of them holding each other. "I...I'm...I'm having another baby,"Remus managed to say.  
  
Sirius' world stopped turning. That wonderful love song he heard whenever he and Remus held each other stopped. The wonderful feeling that he felt at that moment, yup, that stopped too. And a new feeling took over. One of happiness, over-protectiveness, and dread all mixed together.   
  
"A-Another baby?,"he stuttered. "Another baby, Sirius." "Another baby,"Sirius repeated.   
  
Remus bit his lip slightly. "Does that make you angry with me?,"he asked, tears suddenly springing into his piercing gold eyes. 'Oh no, the hormones take over,'Sirius thought. "No! No! I love it! This is GREAT news!...Ah, Remmy, another baby!"  
  
Sirius swept Remus off of his feet and swung him around a bit. He planted a kiss on his werewolf's soft cheek. "I love you, Remus Lupin." "It's Lupin-BLACK. Remember that,"Remus said playfully. He smiled, but it faltered as a green tinge came into his face. "Sorry, gotta go!,"he said, jumping out of Sirius arms and running to the bathroom.  
  
As a wretching noise filled the air, Sirius sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to get used to THAT again."  
  
::3 Months Later::  
  
"Daddy!,"called Orion,"Daddy, I'm hungry! What's for lunch?" Remus looked up the toilet, where he had been throwing up not even five seconds before. His face looked pale and sickly and his hair disheveled. "One minute, Orion. I just feel a little...sick."  
  
You see, Remus and Sirius had not yet told their four children that they would soon have another sibling. They didn't know how they would react.  
  
As Remus wretched one last time, he got up and washed out his mouth, washing off the vomit around his mouth also. He fixed his hair into its usual ponytail and glanced at his usually stick thin form, noticing the slight bulge that was beginning to show from under his normally well fitted navy blue shirt.  
  
"Once again,"he muttered. "Daddy, are you okay?,"came Audrey's small voice. Remus turned to face his oldest daughter. "Oh, yes. Fine, Audrey. Umm...can you get your brother and the twins together in the kitchen for a minute?." "Okies Daddy!,"Audrey said happily, running to carry out this favor for her Daddy.  
  
"May as well tell them now. It's already started to show..."  
  
  
  
"Daddy, are you okay?,"Orion asked, seeing his Daddy's pale face looking paler than usual. "Fine, Orion. But...your Dad and I have to tell all of you something."  
  
Sirius stepped into the room, smiling a whistling a tune. "Afternoon, all,"he said happily. But his smile faltered when he saw the look of seriousness on Remus' face. He knew what that meant. "You're telling them?,"he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I have to,"Remus said, sighing afterwards.  
  
Sirius stepped over and put a comforting arm around Remus' thin shoulders. "Okay, umm...Audrey, Orion...how would do you like being an older brother and sister?,"Sirius asked. "I like it,"Orion said,"gives me someone to play with on a rainy day." "Same for me, Dad,"Audrey replied],"I just don't like it when Orion takes my bunny." "Why do you ask?,"Orion asked, his hazel eyes (from Remus) glittering slightly.   
  
  
  
Remus right hand instinctively went to the slight bulge in his midsection. His left hand playing with the ring on his right hand. "Um, you see...Erm....How would you like another baby brother or sister?"   
  
Audrey's eyes went from Sirius to Remus, the wheels in her head turning. You see, she and Lily had their Daddy's most dominant trait. Cunning intelligence. Orion and James had mostly gotten Sirius' spunk and hardcore attitude. So, in here head, the little girl tried to figure out what was going on and why her parents were acting so strangely.  
  
"Daddy...what's going on?,"she asked, her thumb going into her mouth as her navy blue eyes (from Sirius) stared up at her parents.   
  
  
  
Sirius decided to just spit it out. "You Daddy's going to have another baby."  
  
"Oh,"said Orion and Audrey in unison,"Cool....What's for lunch?"  
  
Remus laughed and went to look through the pantry. "Only my kids,"he thought.  
  
::3 Months Later::  
  
As you can guess, the bulge in Remus' midsection was now much more than just a small bulge. It was obvious that he was expecting a child. If you didn't catch sight of the stomach first, you could tell by the violent mood swings he had every 30 minutes or so....Wanna take a look?....  
  
Remus sat in the study in his home, curled in his favorite chair, reading one of his new books that he had gotten for his birthday in May. Sirius had promised to keep their children occupied today so Remus could have some "alone time".   
  
Anyways, Remus sat there, trying to relax. He had been under alot of stress lately. Professor McGonagall, new Headmistress of Hogwarts, had wanted him to come and teach Defense this year. She had been quite disappointed when Remus told her that he couldn't because he and Sirius were expecting a baby soon. Besides Minnie breathing down his neck, the baby had started kicking a few weeks ago, keeping him up at late hours of the night, forcing him to get up at insane early hours of the morning to go the the bathroom. To make it worse, Audrey had gone into the usual "I hate baths" phase that all kids go through. Every night, it was a constant struggle to get the little girl into a bathtub. Frankly, he was tired, moody, aggravated, and seriously craving vanilla icecream.  
  
Remus put his book down in his lap and ran a hand over his stomach, trying to get the movement inside to cease for a minute or two. After about five minutes of sitting still, the kicking had failed to stop, Remus decided to go downstairs and eat.   
  
As he entered the kitchen, he caught sight of his raven-haired lover. "Sirius?,"he asked, wondering why Sirius was here all alone. There was no one in there except for the two of them. "Sirius, where is Audrey? And Orion? And...Where are they?,"Remus asked.  
  
Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "They have gone to spend the night with Harry. Apparently, Harry figured we'd want some time alone for the day." "We've been saved,"Remus joked.   
  
Sirius laughed and pulled Remus into his lap. "So, Remmie my love, do we want to know what we get this time? Or do we wait and get a surprise?" Remus thought it over for a minute. "I want a surprise. I like guessing." "Only because you usually guess right,"Sirius said ruefully.  
  
Remus, in his hypersensitivity, didn't really appreciate Sirius' tone. "What is THAT supposed to mean?,"he snapped. "Nothing Remmie, relax,"Sirius said, not wanting to be a victim to one of Remus' legendary mood swings. "Don't lie to me! What the HELL did you mean?,"Remus said, his anger evident in the surges of magic that radiated from him.  
  
"Remus, please don't get like this NOW. We just got the house to ourselves for a few hours! Just. Calm. Down." "Sirius,"Remus warned.  
  
Sirius decided against talking and just got up, sliding Remus into his seat as he got up. "Nothing, Remus, nothing,"he muttered, walking away. 'Only three more months,'Sirius reminded himself,'Three more.'  
  
::The Final Month::  
  
We enter to the day of the the arrival. The house is empty. The kids away visiting Remus' mother for a week. The baby was due before they came back. So, let's take a look....  
  
"Sirius,"came Remus weary voice,"Sirius, can you help me up."   
  
Yes, ladies. It had gotten to THAT stage. You know, that last, dreadful part of pregnancy where it's hard to get up because of the large stomach you've acquired over the last nine months? Where you always need to be helped out of chairs? Yeah, it's gotten to that horrible point.  
  
Sirius extended a hand to help his heavily pregnant spouse out of his chair. Remus groaned and lay a hand near his lower back. "Your back again, Remmie?,"Sirius asked. Remus nodded, rubbing his lower back as he slowly tried to walk away. As you can imagine, his usually graceful walk had developed a slight...waddle. "Only a few more days,"he reminded himself.  
  
The two happy lovers had already painted the new nursery for the baby. Since they had opted for discovering the sex at birth, they had gone for a blu-ish lavender color that would suit a boy or girl. So, they had nothing to do  
  
"Remus....why don't we go for a walk?,"Sirius suggested. Remus quirked an elegant eyebrow. "Sirius Hyperion Black, you haven't suggested that since the day you proposed,"he said, grinning slightly. "Yes, well, we have nothing else to do today. The kids are gone for seven days. We already finished the nursery for the baby...What else can we do?" Remus smiled. "You can get my cloak for me. Then we can go.  
  
Outside, everyone watched the happily married couple walk. They lived in a small town near Hogsmead, and didn't have many neighbors. But the ones they did have were quite nice. As they passed by, Remus and Sirius got comments like "Congrats, you two! Do tell me when the baby arrives!" or "Another baby, huh? Boy or girl?" and "Do say hi to the little ones for me! They're so pleasant! Wish I had some like them!".  
  
Remus walked...waddled slowly, his head resting on Sirius' shoulder as Sirius held Remus to him.   
  
  
  
Remus body flinched a little. Sirius looked down at him. "You okay?,"he whispered to Remus. "Fine,"Remus said,"the baby just gave a really hard kick, that's all. It kind of hurt." Sirius ran a finger down Remus' cheek.   
  
Remus flinched again. Sirius looked worried now. "Remus, what's wrong?"   
  
Remus opened his mouth to speak, but closed it to clench his jaw as a wave of pain ran through him. "Sirius,"he managed to gasp,"I think the baby wants out. NOW."  
  
As Remus' breathing grew frantic with the waves of pain, Sirius' eyes searched his surroundings frantically for a way to contact St. Mungo's. In a sudden panic, he asked one of his neighbors if he could use their fireplace, to fire call St Mungo's and send for someone.  
  
Remus gave a small whimper and grasped Sirius' hand as Sirius stood before the fire. The pain, being too much, Remus hadn't even heard what Sirius was saying. His mind only opened up when he noticed the medi-wizards had arrived.  
  
::St Mungo's::  
  
So, this is where we end up. Back at where we left off. Remus is lying there, crushing Sirius' hand and Sirius is trying not to cry from the pain of his bones cracking.  
  
"Sirius,"Remus breathed,"Don't blame yourself. I don't blame you for taking me out today. I agreed. Don't feel bad."   
  
Sirius smiled at Remus and wiped a few beads of sweat off of Remus forehead. But, suddenly, Remus held onto Sirius hand tighter as another contraction wracked his body. "Oh, fuck it! I do blame you, I do blame you! I BLAME YOU!,"Remus screamed.  
  
Sirius kept his eyes on his own hand. A trail of blood began to flow down his arm. 'That's the third time,'he thought. Unfortunately, he had failed to notice the glare Remus was giving him.  
  
"Damn you, Sirius,"he growled,"Damn you to the seven levels of hell." Sirius grinned. "Only for you, love." "Don't you try to pull that "love" bit on me! When this is over, I'll have kicked your ass so bad, it'll be impossible to sit down! AAAAAAAAAGH! Get it OUT!"   
  
The doctors in the room flinched as Remus threw one of the objects on the desk at them. "Don't just stand there, do what you doctors get paid for!,"he yelled.  
  
::5 hours later::  
  
"Okay, Mister Lupin,one more push,"said one of the medi-wizards. "I've been pushing for 5 FUCKING hours, DAMNIT! And that's all you've said to me for THREE HOURS!"   
  
By now, Remus had grown irate and volatile. Sirius' arm had gone numb. And the doctors were scared stiff of Remus. "I promise you, Mister Lupin. We-"  
  
"Look,"Remus growled through the pain,"You are going to do your job right, or I will go to Azkaban for murder. Now, Get. This. Baby. Out. Of. Me. NOW!"  
  
"Just one more push, Lupin. I promise." "And I promise if you're wrong, I'll have your manly pride on my wall as a trophy." "No need to get violent, Remus,"Sirius said, running a finger down Remus sweaty cheek. "Sirius. Shut up. You did this to me. And you therefore have no right to-OWWWWWWW!"  
  
"I promise this time, Mister Lupin. Last one,"the doctors reassured him.  
  
With all the strength he had left, Remus managed to push once more. A second later, the cry of a newborn baby filled the air. "It's a ....boy!"  
  
Sirius smiled at his newborn son as the doctor handed him over. The small, pink baby had a tiny button nose. And ten adorable fingers and toes.  
  
"What do we name him, Remmie?,"Sirius whispered, although it didn't help, as the baby was still bawling.  
  
  
  
"I..Don't know,"Remus said, trying to catch his breath. He was laying back now, utterly and totally tired out. "How about...Diore'?,"Sirius suggested. Diore' had been the name of Remus' favorite cousin, who had died a few years back.  
  
Remus smiled a little, his eyes drooping a bit. "Wonderful name for a wonderful baby....Sirius?" "Hmm?,"Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off of Diore'.   
  
Remus' smile turned into a scowl. "You better buy yourself a separate bed. After that, you're never even going to LOOK at me again."  
  
If babies could laugh, Diore' would've been cracking up....  
  
~End of Chapter Three~  
  
Vote~  
  
A) Remus and female OC  
  
B) Sirius and female OC  
  
C)Harry and female OC  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Severus and Remus

Vicky~Sorry about our lack of updates here, people!  
  
Sandy~We apologize, but we just had so many ideas running around that we...forgot!  
  
Vicky~Please don't hurt us!  
  
Sandy~So, in order to make up for it, we're gonna put up at least two chappies for this fic during this week. All of them will be a few of the requests that have been submited by all you wonderful reviewers!  
  
Vicky~Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~:~Severus/Remus=Cranky Werewolves~:~  
  
"Seeeeeeevvvv."  
  
Severus Snape lay on his side of the bed, his eyes closed tightly to block out the morning sun.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
Severus remained still, hoping that his lover, Remus Lupin, would eventually give up.  
  
"Sev!"  
  
Severus reluctantly opened an eye.  
  
"What?,"he slurred, sleepiness evident in his voice.  
  
"Sev, do you remember what today is?,"Remus asked sweetly, his eyes shining in the morning light.  
  
"Today is the day that I stay in bed,"Sev answered,"Today is the day that I stay dormant and sleep."  
  
  
  
Ah yes. The love between these two.  
  
You see, they were not as big of enemies as we thought.  
  
As it were, Severus and Remus had gone out for a few months in their sixth year. The only reason they had seperated was because of Sirius' little blunder with the Whomping Willow.  
  
Over the years, the two lingered with memories of each other.  
  
After Sirius was cleared of charges in Harry's sixth year, he had brought the two together again, hoping to try and make up for his past blunders.  
  
And boy, had it worked.  
  
The two, upon seeing each other, immediately felt whole again.  
  
After dating again for about six and a half months, Severus proposed. Remus, of course, accepted.  
  
The two married almost three years ago, the week before Harry's nineteenth birthday.  
  
It would have been sooner, if not for-  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
-...If not for that.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Yes, our favorite snarky potions master and our loveable werewolf had a family.  
  
They had planned on marrying before Harrry finished Hogwarts. Just a bit before his graduation.  
  
However, fate and Murphy's Law decided to kick in that March.  
  
It was in Harry's seventh year that Severus made his first potions mistake since he was in school.  
  
He had mistaken Remus' Wolfsbane for a Fertility potion.  
  
This, as we can tell be-  
  
"Dad!"  
  
-By THAT, turned out...differently.  
  
Remus, not knowing the difference at the moment, took the potion.  
  
It was only after that violent full moon and a month of relentless vomitting that he agreed to have Severus take him to see a mediwitch.  
  
  
  
Sure, Severus fainted when they found out. Yes, Remus was prepared to gut Sev like a fish.  
  
Four months later,the two posponed the wedding for a later date.   
  
  
  
Severus had objected at first, not caring.  
  
However, Remus, later on in these nine months, convinced him. His exact words being,"You are not the one who is a)pregnant or b)having to wear white dress robes at a wedding. If it were you, no one would notice a baby belly. You get to wear black. But, as I agreed to wear white, we will wait."  
  
So, they waited.  
  
...And waited...  
  
...And waited...  
  
...And fought...  
  
...And had a few mood swings...  
  
  
  
Eventually, the baby decided it wanted to see its parents happy again.   
  
So, on December second, little Asphodel Lupin-Snape was born.  
  
To save time, and lots of finger cramping, let's go through the basics after that.  
  
  
  
Aspodel was born, Severus and Remus were happy daddies, they got married a week before Harry's nineteenth birthday.  
  
It's been a year, making little Asphodel three years old.  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's take a look, shall we?.....  
  
Remus looked annoyed.  
  
"Severus Snape, get up NOW,"he growled.  
  
Severus' eyes snapped open.  
  
He looked across the room to look at the calendar.  
  
'Oh no,'he thought,'It's the full moon!'  
  
Remus tended to get a bit...moody near the full moon.  
  
...Hell, moody is the understatement of the year! He's downright bitchy!  
  
  
  
"Yes Remmie. I'm up, I'm up!,"Severus replied, wanting to avoid a fight,"Why don't we go check on Asphodel?"  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"You go. I'll go fix breakfast,"the golden eyed werewolf replied.  
  
Severus nodded. It was safer to just agree to whatever Remus said around this time of the month (pun very much intended).   
  
  
  
As Remus put on a shirt, which was thrown across the room after last night's...vigorous activities...he walked out and made his way out of the master bedroom and to their kitchen.  
  
Severus cautiously got up.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Coming Asphodel!,"Sev replied, pulling on his clothes.  
  
  
  
Severus made his way to his daughter's room.  
  
Despite the fact that she was half and half of Remus and Severus, little Asphodel was nothing like either of her daddies.  
  
She was a carefree little girl, with a sweet heart. She loved to play and explore and question everything around her. She was also very intelligent for her age, making it hard for Remus and Severus to hide things from her.  
  
During the summer days, Remus and Severus would take her on trips to Hogsmeade or to visit "Uncle Siri", "Uncle Harry", or, our personal favorite, Gammy and Gampa, Remus' parents.  
  
During the school year, little Asphodel would go with her parents while they taught at Hogwarts. She spend her day in the DADA room, or the Potions room. Either that, or she played with "Uncle Albus" or "Auntie Minnie".  
  
Asphodel was a cheery person. Her favorite food was, and probably always will be, mashed potatoes. She loves every flavour beans (especially the lettuce flavoured ones) and the color lavender.  
  
  
  
"Dad!,"Asphodel squealed as Severus gave her her usual morning hug.  
  
"How's my little Asphodel this morning?,"Severus asked, smiling.  
  
"Fine Dad,"the toddler replied sweetly,"Where's Daddy?"  
  
"He's downstairs. Would you like to go say good morning to him?"  
  
Asphodel nodded vigorously.  
  
She lifted her arms, indicating that she wanted her Dad to pick her up.  
  
  
  
~:~In the Kitchen~:~  
  
The small family sat and ate quietly.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes baby?,"Remus replied, his head resting on his left palm as his eyes slowly drooped.  
  
"Do I get to go visit Unle Siri since it's the full moon?,"Asphodel asked, her golden amber eyes slightly hidden by her black hair.  
  
"Yes,"Remus replied tiredly,"In fact, Uncle Harry will be there too.He's visiting."  
  
"Yay!,"Asphodel squealed,"When am I going?"  
  
"As soon as you've showered and gotten dressed,"Severus replied, laying the Daily Prophet on the table.  
  
Without a word, Asphodel hopped up from her small seat and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Eager, isn't she?,"Remus replied, yawning.  
  
Severus stared at his lover wearily.  
  
"Remus, why don't you go sleep?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sev."  
  
"Remus, you look tired. Just for an hour or so. I'll take Asphodel alone today."  
  
"I'm FINE, Sev."  
  
"But-"  
  
Remus' eyes flashed a brighter gold color, indicating that the lycanthropic temper of his was coming to the surface.  
  
"Okay,"Severus hastily replied,"You don't seem so tired anyways."  
  
Remus grumbled something and got up.  
  
"I'm going to go help As,"he snapped,"I'll leave the shower on for you."  
  
"I can always-"  
  
Another flash of the eyes.  
  
"...Uhhh...Yes dear. Of course."  
  
Remus stalked off silently.  
  
"That man will be the death of me,"Severus whispered to himself.  
  
"I heard that!,"Remus yelled.  
  
'Damn werewolf hearing!,'Severus thought.  
  
After dropping Asphodel off at "Uncle Siri's" house (We never get tied of that!), Remus and Severus returned home.  
  
Remus took his potion and lay down for a nap in their bedroom.  
  
Severus made sure to put a few silencing charms on the door. If he woke Remus on this most dangerous of days, he'd be in for it.  
  
BIG time.  
  
Severus worked in his lab, which was located in the lower regions of their large home.  
  
"Oh Seeeev?,"came a seductively sweet sounding voice,"Can you come help with something?"  
  
Sev knew that tone.  
  
Along with the slight moodiness, Remus tending to get a bit...HYPER near the full moon.  
  
Hyper in the sense that Severus always needed a LONG nap afterwards.  
  
  
  
"Coming!,"Severus called, dropping everything.  
  
He liked this part of the full moon...  
  
As soon as he stepped out of his lab, he was ounced on and hit the floor.  
  
"Why hello, love,"Remus purred,"Had a nice day so far?"  
  
"Quite nice. At least, it is now,"Severus answered in a husky voice.  
  
"I really don't feel like moving,"Remus said,"What ever shall we do about that?"  
  
"I've got an idea..."  
  
A moan sounded a few minutes later.  
  
Yup.  
  
Remus was VERY hyper today!  
  
~/~Next Month~/~  
  
Severus awoke to the sound of wretching.  
  
'Remus?,'he thought.  
  
  
  
He immediately got up.  
  
"Remus are you okay?,"he asked.  
  
Remus had seemed a bit off after last month.  
  
Even with his potion, that full moon had been a bit...violent.  
  
  
  
Remus looked up from the toilet and wiped his mouth off.  
  
"I hate you,"he growled succumbing to another wave of nausea.  
  
  
  
Severus looked confuse for a moment.  
  
...Until he noticed a small plastic intrument on the bathroom counter.  
  
...And a box...  
  
'Wizarding Pregnancy Test?,'he thought,'What the...-Ohhhhh nooooo.'  
  
He picked up the small plastic instrument and looked at it, seeing that the test had already been taken, but results were not yet clear.  
  
"I went to St. mungo's early this morning,"Remus said, pausing his vomitting for a moment,"A mediwitch gave me that and suggested that, with my history, it may prove USEFUL."  
  
Severus began to sweat.  
  
"So...I-"  
  
"Severus, didn't you check the LABEL on the potion?"  
  
"Errr, I-"  
  
"Because if that comes out positive, I will hurt you!"  
  
Severus looked on the back of the small box for the key of results.  
  
He mumbled,"Broomstick equals negative, wand equals fertile, remembrall equals infertile, wizarding hat equals positive."  
  
Severus looked down at the white instrument to see the results box still a blank white.  
  
"I only took it a minute ago,"Remus growled, trying to hold back the vomit,"Give it a few more minutes."  
  
Remus resumed his wretching.  
  
Severus stared at the the small white instrument again.  
  
However, he was interrupted when Remus gave a small whimper of pain.  
  
"Owwww,"he moaned, laying a hand on his stomach,"That hurts something awful."  
  
  
  
Severus cautiously lay a hand on Remus' shoulder, only to have it slapped away.  
  
"Hand off, Snape,"Remus snapped,"Unless that test comes out negative, you're in deep shit."  
  
Severus scowled.  
  
"Just last months you SUGGESTED another baby, Remus."  
  
"Yes, but I wanted that to be INTENTIONAL. Also, I DIDN'T WANT TO CARRY IT AGAIN!"  
  
By now, the two were fuming.  
  
"Snarky bastard,"Remus snapped.  
  
"Cranky bitch,"Severus replied.  
  
"Arrogant fuck-up."  
  
  
  
"Lousy werewolf."  
  
  
  
Remus gasped.  
  
"No fair,"he whimpered, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
  
  
Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come here you."  
  
He immediately wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man.  
  
"Don't cry, love,"Sev said, rubbing small circles on Remus' back,"I didn't mean it! I was just...annoyed."  
  
"That's no excuse,"Remus whimpered into Sev's strong chest.  
  
"Come on,"Severus said, lifting Remus' chin so that he looked into those bright eyes.  
  
"How about I buy you a box of those chocolates you like so much? Would that get me off the hook?,"Severus asked hopefully.  
  
All forms of sobbing and whimpering stopped.  
  
"I guess...,"Remus replied,"Will you take me now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And will you get Asphodel that box of Every Flavour Beans you promised her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay. Get a robe and some clothes on. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
  
  
Severus nodded and kisses Remus' lips before walking out in his normal smooth steps.  
  
  
  
Remus wiped his eyes and cleaned himself up a bit, still being able to taste the vomit.  
  
"Remus!,"Sev called, laughter in his tone,"Hurry up! Asphodel's a bit hyper!"  
  
Remus smiled and laughed as he ran towards the bedroom to pull some clothes on.  
  
  
  
...On the counter, the small white instrument flickered with magic as a result appeared...  
  
...A small wizarding hat...  
  
~:~End of Chapter Four~:~  
  
  
  
Vicky~We are now taking requests! ^_^  
  
Sandy~Send them in with your reviews! 


	5. Harry and Draco

Sandy~More chappies! ^_^  
  
Vicky~Many, MANY more!  
  
~:~Harry/Draco=Forgotten Birthday Makeups~:~  
  
  
  
Tweet, tweet!  
  
A yes birds are chirping.  
  
Creak, creak...  
  
Draco is slumping on his way to the bathroom.  
  
And-  
  
"Draaaaaaacooooooo?"  
  
-And Harry is wondering why there is an empty space in the bed.  
  
"Yesh dear?,"Draco managed to drawl through a mouhtful of toothpaste.  
  
"Wheeeeerrrre arrrreeeee yooooouuuuuuu?,"Harry moaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, these two. One of our favorite couples.  
  
How did it begin you ask?  
  
Well, in sixth year, all seemed bleak.  
  
Professor McGonagall, on the first day back, gave Harry a month's detention. McGonagall, being in quite a mood that day, gave Draco the same.  
  
During the first week, the two had fought, earning them another following month.  
  
Over those days and weeks, the two grew closer. So close, in fact, that it was rare to see them apart.  
  
So close, in fact, that it was much closer than any friendship.  
  
So close, in fact, that they took it further.  
  
By the end of sixth year, the two had begun dating.  
  
No, not other people, each other!  
  
  
  
Love, already discreetly between the two, grew over time.  
  
It grew...  
  
...And overflowed...  
  
...And ended in a ring!  
  
By the time both were eighteen, they married.  
  
  
  
It's only a year since the marriage, and the two are still adjusting...  
  
"Draaaaaay, come back to beeeeeeeed,"Harry whined.  
  
"It's late, I can't sleep anymore,"Draco responded, pulling on a shirt.  
  
Harry pouted, his eyes still closed.  
  
  
  
"Draaaaaay, I thought we talked about thiiiiiis,"Harry whined again, though more awake now.  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"Yes. We agreed that I could wake up on my own schedule, seeing as you're not a morning person."  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"We agreed to that, yes,"Harry responded, putting on the oval shaped glasses that Draco had given him,"We agreed to that for MOST days."  
  
  
  
Draco looked confused.  
  
"We did?,"he asked.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, Dray, that's so cute! You act like you forgot it was my special day!"  
  
  
  
Harry got up and kissed Draco's pale cheek on the way to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be out soon,"Harry said,"Then you can take me out for a wonderful day of fun."  
  
As soon as Harry closed that door and the shower turned on, Draco ran to the calendar down in th kitchen.  
  
"What special day is he talking about?,"Draco asked himself.  
  
Draco scanned through the paper, skipping the days crossed of in red ink.  
  
Today was....  
  
...July thirty-first...  
  
"Harry's birthday!,"Draco exclaimed,"How could I have forgotten?"  
  
~/~Flashback of Last Night~/~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes Harry!,"Draco called up the steps.  
  
"Could you come and help me with something?"  
  
"On my way, love!"  
  
When Draco opened the door, Harry lay sprawled on their green satin sheeted bed, in nothing but his favorite black jeans.  
  
In his right hand lay a bottle of wine.  
  
"I think I'm in need of assisstance, wouldn't you say?,"Harry suggested,"Care to do the honors?"  
  
Draco grinned and closed the door.....  
  
~/~End Flashback~/~  
  
"Oh yeeeaaah,"Draco reminded himself.  
  
  
  
Draco heard the shower still going.  
  
"I've got time!"  
  
Draco crossed into the study and immediately began writing a letter.  
  
Dear Sev,  
  
How's my favorite godfather in the whle world? How's Remus and Asphodel? Good, I presume?  
  
Okay, enough small talk.  
  
You've gotta help me! FAST! I forgot Harry's birthday and he's gonna KILL me!  
  
I need you to help me. I'm sending over two hundred galleons. Buy Harry whatever you know he'll love and send it back to me. Whatever money is left, keep it. God knows I could do with a loss of some cash.  
  
  
  
From your loving(and hopefully still alive when you get the present) godson,  
  
Draco.  
  
"That should do it,"Draco declared, sending out the letter.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Draco jumped and turned to se Harry, clad in black jeans (which were currently close to sliding off his thing waist), and a dark green sweater.  
  
"What should do what?,"Harry asked, eyeballing his husband curiously.  
  
"N-nothing!,"Draco said, adjusting his pants and shirt,"Let's go."  
  
  
  
Draco put an arm around Harry, and Harry leaned into the touch.  
  
"So, what does my favorite blonde have planned for me today?,"Harry asked, drawing small circles in Draco's arms.  
  
"Today, Oh-So-Delicate-And-Adorable-One,"Draco began,"I am taking you on the shopping trip of the century. Whatever you want, you get."  
  
"How is that different than the way you treat me on normal days?,"Harry asked, laughing.  
  
  
  
~/~Later That Day~/~  
  
It was now sunset.  
  
The two had been out all day, in Hogsmeade and muggle London, buying anything and everything that Harry saw fit, whether necessary or absolutely useless.  
  
When the two stepped into their home, Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom.  
  
Draco sat on the couch, waiting for him...  
  
...Until an owl with a package flew through the window...  
  
Draco immediately shot up from his seat, opening the letter attached.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
  
  
Severus was sick today, so it is I! Remus!   
  
Severus sent me out for this...thing. I have no idea what in hell's name it is, but I don't want to ask either.  
  
You better hope Harry likes it. You also better hope he's more naive than we think, or he'll get you.  
  
Sorry, can't talk much more. Asphodel's crying. Gotta go!  
  
Remus.  
  
"At least I won't get in trouble now,"Draco said to himself.  
  
He was cut off in his own thoughts as the toiulet flushed and a tap went on in the bathroom.  
  
The present in his arms was small and rectangular, looking to be a jewelry box.  
  
"Is that my present?,"Harry asked, his face appearing over Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco jumped.  
  
"Must you always do that?,"Draco asked, his heart pounding oudly in his ears.  
  
"Yes,"Harry said sweetly, pouting as he plopped himself down in Draco's lap.  
  
"Can I open it?,"Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded and handed the box over to Harry, watching his green eyed lover tear at the green wraping paper.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!,"Harry exclaimed.  
  
Severus had picked out a silver amulet on a silver chain.  
  
The amulet was in the shape of a cirlce with small emeralds on it.  
  
"There's an inscription on the back,"Harry said, turning the amulaet over,"It says,'To my love. Hope you had fun. Hope we have many more years together-'  
  
HArry slowed down as he came to a few suspicious words.  
  
"-'To my wolfy lover, from Sev'....Draco?"  
  
Draco's face flushed white.  
  
"This isn't mine, is it?,"Harry asked, his face turning red.  
  
"Er-"  
  
"You didn't buy this, did you?"  
  
"Harry, let me explain-"  
  
"You have ten seconds-"  
  
"I forgot your birthday!"  
  
  
  
Harry stopped ranting.  
  
"Oh!,"he said, smiling,"Good! I just wanted you to be honest with me anyways!"  
  
Draco stopped covering his face, as he had been prepared for a brutal lashing.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course! I'm not slow, Dray!"  
  
  
  
Draco sighed in relief.  
  
"But....,"Harry beagn,"That doesn't get you off the hook just yet."  
  
  
  
Draco flushed again.  
  
"I-I-It doesn't?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
...Outside, Ron and Hermione were walking up the steps, along with Sirius.  
  
"Do you think they knew we were coming?,"Ron asked.  
  
"Must have,"Sirius said,"We always come in person to give Harry his gifts."  
  
Sirius reached up to knock on the door when-  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
All three adults at the door paled.  
  
"Why don't we just....go?,"Hermione suggested.  
  
"Good idea,"Ron said.  
  
"I'm in,"Sirius said,"Who's up for coffee?"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
~:~End Chapter Five~:~  
  
  
  
Sandy~We are now taking requests! Send 'em in! ^_^ 


	6. Lucius and Remus

Sandy~Whew! So many updates!  
  
Vicky~@_@ yeah! My head is spinning!  
  
Sandy~Well, here's another request we got!  
  
Vicky~Also, did anyone notice how many requests come in with Remus in them? We got requests for Remus/Sev, Remus/Siri, Remus/Lucius-  
  
Sandy~You people love that werewolf, don't you?  
  
Vicky/Remus fans~YEAH! ::cheer and hold up "I Lurve Remus" signs::  
  
Sandy~-.-"...Moving right along....  
  
~:~Lucius+Remus=A Merry, MERRY Christmas Indeed~:~  
  
"Deck the halls with bows of holly-"  
  
Lucius' ears perked up as he sat in his study.  
  
"Tis the season to be jolly-"  
  
Lucius smiled.   
  
'Only Remus,'he thought.  
  
Ah, an unusual couple. Finally, a request we get a challenge from!  
  
Remus and Lucius had gotten together in quite a weird way.  
  
After Voldemort was defeated, the public came to discover that Lucius Malfoy had, indeed, been under the Imperious curse all along. It was also discovered that Lucius was, in fact, a kind, loving man, even a bit shy at times!  
  
So, the blonde began to regain his life, slowly but surely.  
  
One day, in a muggle coffee shop on a business trip, Lucius met up with a sandy haired schoolmate of his, who seemed a bit scared of him at first...  
  
~/~Flashback~/~  
  
Lucius bumped into a small man, with sandy brown hair and blonde highlights.  
  
"Oh!,"the smaller man said, picking up the items that had fallen out of Lucius' arms,"I'm so sorry! I should've been paying better atten...-"  
  
The small man looked up. Lucius caught sight of two golden orbs behind a pair of reading glasses.  
  
"-...tion,"the small man finished,"Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
Lucius nodded.  
  
"Remus Lupin?,"he asked,"Is that you?"  
  
The smaller man nodded.  
  
"Why, Remus, I had no idea you came here,"Lucius said, shaking Remus' hand.  
  
Remus blushed a bit.  
  
"I WORK here, Lucius. I work here."  
  
Lucius blushed also.  
  
"Oh...Well, I'm terribly sorry for disturbing your work, Mister Lupin...It was nice seeing you."  
  
Remus nodded, rubbing his left arm nervously.  
  
"Maybe...Maybe you could stop by and see me tomorrow?,"Remus asked,"I have to close the shop tomorrow at six, so maybe-...Well, what am I saying. You have time to spend with your wife. Why-"  
  
"I'll be here,"Lucius said, kissing Remus' hand,"Narcissa and I seperated after she found out I wasn't as...evil as she wanted. See you tomorrow, mon cher."  
  
Remus blushed and pulled his hand away hastily.  
  
"Yes...See you tomorrow."  
  
~/~End Flashback~/~  
  
That started it.  
  
After that day, Remus and Lucius began to see each other regularly.  
  
On trips to Hogsmeade.  
  
Walking in the park.  
  
Wandlit picnics by the local lake.  
  
Moonlit strolls (although not the full moon).  
  
Eventually, it led up to seeing each other in a wizarding chapel.  
  
At the alter.  
  
Exchanging rings and kisses.  
  
Yup, these two were in love.  
  
Today is Christmas Eve, Remus' favorite day.  
  
Only because it comes BEFORE his NEXT favorite day! ^_^  
  
"Oh Remus!,"Lucius called, exiting his study and venturing down the hall,"Where are you?"  
  
"Up here!,"Remus called, obviously playing some sort of good natured game.  
  
"Here where?,"Lucius questioned, a smirk spreading across his pale face.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Lucius turned around and jumped, not prepared for what he saw.  
  
There was Remus' face...only upside-down.  
  
"Remus, were you trying that freaky anti-gravity spell again?,"Lucius joked.  
  
Remus pouted.  
  
"Noooooo."  
  
"Then how are you walking on the ceiling...again?"  
  
Remus gave him the puppy eyes.  
  
"...I dunnooooo,"he replied cutely.  
  
Lucius smiled and pulled out his wand.  
  
Remus instantly stopped playing.  
  
"You wouldn't,"he said.  
  
"I would,"Lucius said, giving Remus a genuine smile,"Finite Incantantum!"  
  
"Hey! No f-Woah!"  
  
Remus instantly dropped from the ceiling...  
  
..And was stopped just seconds before he would've hit the floor.  
  
"I'm not that mean,"Lucius said, using his wand to slowly drop his lover to the ground.  
  
"I should hope not,"Remus said, rubbing his head,"What a rush."  
  
"I should think so,"Lucius mocked.  
  
Remus gave his husband a playful glare.  
  
"How's my favorite blonde?,"Remus asked, going on the tips of his toes to kiss Lucius' nose.  
  
"I'm peachy,"Lucius responded, rolling his eyes,"Loaded down with ministry work. But, then of course, I have you. So I'm okay."  
  
Remus batted his eyes playfully.  
  
"Nice to know I'm so special to you."  
  
Lucius laughed and kissed Remus cheek.  
  
"How's my favorite brunette?,"Lucius asked, slipping a strong arm around Remus' small frame.  
  
"I think I have a bit of a headcold, but otherwise, I'm great! It's Chrsitmas Eve!"  
  
Lucius didn't need a brain surgeon to figure that out.  
  
For one, it was on his calendar.  
  
Two, Remus was always extra cheerful around Christmas Eve, no matter what phase the moon was in.  
  
And three, the Manor was always decorated on this day, hence Remus singing (which was actually quite good) and randomly wandering around the house.  
  
"Why don't you drop all that minitry crap and come help me?,"Remus asked, his bright eyes sparling in the light that reflected off of the snow outside.  
  
Lucius frowned.  
  
"Remus,"he warned,"I can't just to that. I-"  
  
He was cut off as Remus' lips met with his.  
  
As soon as the kiss was cut off, Lucius was in a daze.  
  
"You were saying?,"Remus asked.  
  
"...Hand me the tinsel and let's go,"Lucius said, wrapping his arm around Remus again.  
  
~/~Later That Day~/~  
  
Ah, they were finished!   
  
And it's only three in the afternoon!  
  
Soon, they would be having friends and family over, whom would be staying for the holidays.  
  
"So, who will be here?,"Lucius asked.  
  
Remus counted for a moment.  
  
"Severus, Sirius, Harry, Draco, my sister, my mother, your brother, and...your mother."  
  
Lucius shuddered at the thought of his mother being here.  
  
Even worse, she would be around REMUS' mother! Those two fought like wet cats with no tuna!  
  
"Well, they shouldn't be here for another few hours,"Remus began,"So you can help me with dinner and dessert."  
  
Lucius smiled.  
  
"Do I get to give you kisses in between?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
In that duration of time, the two ventured in the kitchen, making everyone's favorites. Everything had to be perfect, to avoid last year's incident with the jello, which can be explained in another chappie!  
  
Withing four hours, the table was set, our couple was changed, and company began to arrive.  
  
First came Sirius, his pockets filled to the brims with miniaturized presents.  
  
Then came Severus, looking happier than usual.  
  
Then came Harry and Draco, the two joking like childhood friends.  
  
Finally, the family members arrived.  
  
Lucius mother and brother came through first, looking so similar to Lucius it was scary. They scowled at Remus and stalked in.  
  
Then came Remus mother and sister.  
  
The two stepped in, smiling and hugging everyone.  
  
When they all sat down for dinner, conversation and laughter sounded throughout the room for hours.  
  
The only bad thing was the glaring going on between Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Lupin.....  
  
...Oh, this don't seem good.  
  
~/~Next Day~/~  
  
Everyone was awoken by more of Remus' cheerful singing.  
  
At eight in the morning.  
  
"Just get up,"Lucius advised,"He gets testy when you go back to sleep on Christmas day like that."  
  
So, everyone sat down in front of the Christmas tree, unwrapping their gifts.  
  
"Hey, Remmie?,"Lucius whispered to his husband.  
  
"Yes?,"Remus replied, oggling at the new broomstick that Sirius had gotten him.  
  
"My mother got one for us...BOTH of us."  
  
Remus stopped all movement.  
  
It was openly known that Mrs. Malfoy despised Remus above all else.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's see."  
  
Lucius and Remus began to pull the paper off their gift, not realising that all attention in the room had ben set to them.  
  
When they finally got the box open, a letter fell out.  
  
Lucius picked it up and began to read it.  
  
"To my dearest Lu-Lu and his dreadful husband-"  
  
Laughter began.  
  
"-I want to wish you a happy Christmas, but I can't. Becsaue I am not happy."  
  
Lucius slowed down as he got to the next part.  
  
"Why am I not happy?...Because I got a grandon from Narcissa and not...Remus...."  
  
The couple turned to each other and opened the box immediately.  
  
Inside lay a vial labeled "Fertility Potion."  
  
Laughter rang through the entire room.  
  
Lucuius and Remus were the only ones NOT laughing. They were blushing too much to even give a giggle or two.  
  
...but suddenly, Lucius smiled.  
  
"What say we go put this potion to good use, Remmie?,"Lucius asked, giving Remus a suggestive look.  
  
Remus instantly caught on.  
  
He grabbed Lucius' hand and dragged him away.  
  
"Have fun everyone,"the two called as they went up the steps,"We've got work to do!"  
  
...They didn't come out of their bedroom until the next afternoon.  
  
~:~End Chapter Six~:~ 


	7. Sirius and Remus, Special Edition

Vicky~Wow! All you wonderful reviewers sent in such nice requests!  
  
Sandy~And we got one ESPECIALLY challenging one that we are currently working on, but it may take a while to get it right.  
  
Vicky~So, to that certain reviewer, and you know who you are, look forward to seeing your special place in our chapters real soon! ^_^  
  
Sandy~Now, this is for all you readers that specifically asked for Sirius to gwt into a CERTAIN predicament.  
  
Vicky~You know what we're talking about. ::evil grin::  
  
~:~Sirius+Remus=Waddling Animaguses~:~  
  
You remember the last time we checked in on our favorite canines.  
  
Remus had just had their fifth child, Diore.   
  
Well, since then, lots of crazy stuff has been going on.  
  
Especially with Sirius.  
  
And a certain fertility potion.  
  
You see, it had been a few years.  
  
Orion, who was now eleven, has just left for his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Audrey was now seven and in muggle second grade.  
  
Lily and James had grown since our last visit. These twin terrors were now five, and quite brilliant. They had just began preschool.  
  
Diore, the youngest child, was still at home. He was only four, but enjoyed the time he spent with his parents everyday while his brothers and sisters were away at school.  
  
Remus had gotten a nice paying job at a wizarding library down the street and took Diore with him everyday.  
  
Sirius, however, had been home recently.  
  
That's where that fertility potion comes in.  
  
You see, Remus and Sirius missed having small children around the house. Theirs were growing so fast.  
  
So, they decided to try for another baby.  
  
However, this time, it was not Remus who carried this baby.  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
Sirius, feeling that Remus' body had been put through enough, had offered to carry this child.  
  
However, now, he regretted it.  
  
The first three months were torture.  
  
Morning sickness, which he found out wasn't just in the morning, and moodiness plagued him everyday. He couldn't stand the sight of food most of the time. When he did, however, he wanted the strangest things.  
  
Months four through six had been alright. The vomitting had passed. However, he was now graced with heartburn, the constant urge to burst into tears, and a stomach that prevented him from finding anything that fit.  
  
Remus had been very supportive of Sirius throughout all of this. He gave Sirius what he wanted, rubbed his back when it was sore, even held the animagus when he couldn't hold back tears anymore.  
  
However, when months eight and nine rolled around, neither were very happy anymore.  
  
Remus had grown fed up of being treated like a servant boy, when he knew that that he never treated Sirius like that.  
  
Sirius couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror anymore. He wouldn't stop complaing about how he looked like "an overinflated doll".  
  
With frayed nerves, the two waited for this baby to be born and end this torture.  
  
However, that moment did not seem to want to come.  
  
The baby was due a few days before Orions return from Hogwarts.  
  
However, when young Orion stepped off the train he was greeted by one tired looking werewolf and...one heavily pregnant animagus.  
  
The days went on slowly, both parents becoming more anxious as each one passed.  
  
To make a long story short, the baby was now past two weeks overdue.  
  
Remus was near tears and a nervous breakdown.  
  
Sirius was simply irritated.   
  
Let's take a look, eh?  
  
~/~June 16~/~  
  
Remus stood in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
The kids were all asleep.  
  
Remus beagn huming a song to himself.  
  
...Until he heard a creaking sound coming from the steps.  
  
A slow creak that repeated itself every few seconds.  
  
"Good Morning Sirius,"Remus greeted.  
  
"What's so good about it?,"Sirius snapped, slowly waddling into the kitchen.  
  
Remus frowned.  
  
"I was just trying to be nice,"he retorted,"But if you're going to be such a bitch about it, fine."  
  
Remus turned back to breakfast.  
  
Sirius simply grumbled angrily about "nosy werewolves".  
  
Remus simply sighed.  
  
"So, how are you feeling this morning?,"Remus asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
Sirius lay a hand on his swollen midsection.  
  
"My back aches, my ankles are swollen, I can't see my feet, and the baby won't stop kicking. That enough for you?,"Sirius snapped.  
  
Remus sighed again.  
  
"Fine, fine. Be that way,"Remus retorted,"No skin off my arse."  
  
Sirius looked up at Remus, tears in his navy blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remmie,"he said, sniffling,"It's just...Well, you know how it is."  
  
"All too well,"Remus said, placing a plate of toast on the table,"But it's okay. It should all be over soon...Hopefully."  
  
Sirius' mood did another 180.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing Sirius."  
  
"Are you calling me insufferable?"  
  
Remus couldn't hold back anger now.  
  
"I don't have to. It's pretty evident without me pointing it out!"  
  
Sirius gasped.  
  
"That's uncalled for! How can you be like that?!"  
  
"If you can be a total and utter bitch for nine goddamn months, I should at least get to express some form of anger that you so wondefully bestowed on me!"  
  
"So now I'm a bitch?!"  
  
"In all sense and definition of the word, YES!  
  
Sirius wrinkled his nose in anger.  
  
"Fine then! I'll just go back upstairs!"  
  
"I doubt you can even walk up there on your own!"  
  
Sirius stopped and thought for a moment...  
  
...Then sat down...  
  
"You're right, I can't."  
  
Another 180.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think those hormones have really messed up your head,"he mumbled.  
  
"Daddy!,"Diore squeaked, latching onto Remus' leg.  
  
Remus looked down at his youngest son.  
  
"Morning to you too, Diore."  
  
"Can I have juice?,"Diore asked, his gold eyes glittering.  
  
"Juice what?,"Remus asked.  
  
"Pweathe?,"Diore lisped, his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Of course. Go sit down,"Remus said, hugging Diore before the little boy ran off.  
  
"Morning Dad,"Diore said, crawling into Sirius' lap, not that there was much space there.  
  
"Good morning, Diore,"Sirius chirped, now cheerful.  
  
In the next five minutes, the other four children made their way downstairs.  
  
After eating together, the family set to what they always did during the summer.  
  
Basically whatever they wanted.  
  
James and Lily had began a little game of tag between all five of them.  
  
By midday, it was time for Diore to take a nap.  
  
But, the small dark haired boy was in no mood to.  
  
It being the day after the full moon, Remus had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Leaving Sirius to catch Diore as he ran away.  
  
However, Sirius' waddle was no match for the hyper sprint of his four year old son.  
  
After an hour of waddling this way and that, Sirius stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Usually, this could've been a daily activity for Sirius.  
  
However, with a baby belly and some extra weight, it as pretty difficult to even stand without some assistance.  
  
"Need some help?,"came a voice.  
  
Sirius looked up to see Remus standing at his side of him, laughing.  
  
"A little, yes,"Sirius said, smiling,"This is hard."  
  
"I've had lots of experience, I know,"Remus said, leaning against Sirius' broad shoulder,"You need anything?"  
  
"A backrub and some mashed potatoes would be nice,"Sirius responed automatically.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Anything else, master?,"he joked.  
  
Sirius shook his head and laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
Remus watched Diore run past.  
  
"What say we let the little guy skip his nap today?,"Sirius asked,"He's having so much fun."  
  
Remus frowned. He didn't like to let any of their children skip things.  
  
However, when he saw how tired his lover looked, he couldn't say no.  
  
"Go up to bed,"Remus said,"He can skip today, but ONLY today."  
  
Sirius smiled and, as gracefully as he could manage, walked over to the steps.  
  
"More walking,"he groaned,"This is tiring."  
  
~/~That Night~/~  
  
Sirius and Remus lay in bed.  
  
It was about nine thirty, and all was quiet.  
  
The two lay there. Remus, asleep. Sirius, unable to sleep.  
  
He sighed and turned over to his right side, trying to get the baby to stop kicking so incesantly.  
  
"Come on now,"he begged, rubbing his swollen stomach,"Can't Daddy get at least a little sleep?"  
  
The baby gave a particularly violent kick.  
  
"I'll take that as a no,"Sirius whispered to himself, wincing in pain.  
  
As the baby settled down, Sirius closed his eyes again, trying to get some rest.  
  
...Until the baby gave another violent kick.  
  
"Ow,"Sirius hissed,"What gives?"  
  
Sirius suddenly realized that maybe it wasn't the baby kicking.  
  
"Just when I was getting some-Ow!"  
  
Remus squirmed beneath the sheets.  
  
"Something worng, Siri?,"he asked sleepily.  
  
Sirius sat up.  
  
"I think we need to get to St. Mungo's,"Sirius ground out, clenching his teeth.  
  
Remus eyes shot open.  
  
"You're kidding,"Remus said,"Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
Sirius shook his head as another wave of pain took over.  
  
"Two weeks overdue is long enough, I guess,"Sirius joked, trying to avoid screaming,"Pleeeeaase, just get me somewhere."  
  
Remus got up and threw some clothes on.  
  
He tried to help Sirius up, but apparently the baby really wanted out.  
  
NOW.  
  
Another wave of pain came over him as Remus gave him his hand.  
  
Remus yelped in pain as Sirius clutched his hand.  
  
"Sirius, please-"  
  
Remus was cut off as Sirius grabbed his collar and pulled him close.  
  
"Remus,"Sirius ground out,"I love you. Very much. However, if you wish to live, you will shut up and take me to St. Mungo's. NOW!"  
  
That last word came out as more of a plea than the order that Sirius intended it to be.  
  
Remus ran out and woke up the kids, telling them to throw their clothes on.  
  
...This is going to be a long night...  
  
~/~Next Morning~/~  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Ah, the wail of a newborn baby.  
  
...unfortunately, it's not Sirius! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sirius lay in a hospital bed, in a simple hospital gown. He was trying to slow his breathing down a bit, but to no avail.  
  
A mediwizard stepped in.  
  
"Ah, second male birth this morning,"the doctor chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Just shut up and do your job,"Sirius snapped.  
  
"Yes, please,"Remus pleaded, his hand being broken by Siriu's vice grip.  
  
The wizard glanced at the cahrt at the end of the bed.  
  
"Oh, that's the first in a year!,"the wizard exclaimed cheerfully, steeping to Sirius' left side,"Congrats Mister Black!"  
  
"First WHAT in a year?,"Remus asked, trying to get some circulation back in his left arm.  
  
"The first set of twins I've had to deliver in a year,"the wizard said, as if it were no big deal.  
  
Sirius and Remus' eyes went wide.  
  
"That's not good,"Remus said,"That is NOT good at ALL."  
  
"What?,"the wizard asked,"You didn't know?"  
  
"No, we didn't. But it doesn't matter now, does it,"Sirius growled,"What matters is that you deliver a set of twins before I remove something from in between your legs."  
  
The wizard smiled.  
  
"Give me a few minutes, Mister Black, and it'll al be over."  
  
~/~Two Hours Later~/~  
  
"I thought you said a few minutes!,"Sirius yelled.  
  
"That's for the patients encouragement,"the same mediwizard responed,"NOW it will only take a few mniutes...Give me one hard push, okay?"  
  
Sirius obeyed.  
  
The wail of a baby went up.  
  
"There's one,"the wizard announced,"One more push and we'll get the other."  
  
Once again, Sirius obeyed.  
  
Once again, a wail went up.  
  
"A boy and a girl!,"the wizard exclaimed,"Congrats!"  
  
Sirius slumped back against the bed.  
  
Remus smoothed out some of the hair against Sirius' sweaty forehead.  
  
"You okay, Siri?,"he asked.  
  
"That,"Sirius gasped, still breathing very hard,"Is the dumbest question you could EVER ask."  
  
~:~ End Chapter Seven~:~ 


	8. Harry and Draco, Episode Two

Sandy-It's been a while, huh?  
  
Vicky-Yeah...Feels weird. We both have our own accounts, and we're still updating together!  
  
Sandy-That's cuz we're buddies!   
  
Vicky -YEP! ::huggles Sandy::  
  
Sandy-Buddies 4eva! ::hugs back::  
  
Vicky-Now...LET'S UPDATE!   
  
This chapter comes fro the request of Eleonora1.  
  
-:-HarryDraco=Mood Swings-:-  
  
"Mmmmm...To the left."  
  
"My left or your left?"  
  
"Your left, my left. Doesn't matter."  
  
Draco laughed and obeyed.  
  
Ah yes, Harry and Draco are at it again!  
  
No, not THAT! It's a differend "It" this time.  
  
You see, last time we checked in on them, Harry was punishing Draco for forgetting his birthday.  
  
Well, it turns out that the so-called "punishing" was VERY enjoyable and VERY loud.  
  
...And came with consequence.  
  
You see, on that day, Harry had taken a potion that was meant to surprise Draco with a little...joy, persay.  
  
More like a BUNDLE of joy.  
  
Yep yep. It was a fertility potion, folks!  
  
Which is pretty evident now, being nine months and three weeks later.  
  
So, what you're now observing isn't playful bed activity.  
  
Draco has just been sentenced with the teedious duty of giving Harry a foot rub, which is very much appreciated. An aching back and swollen ankles have our favorite hero cranky, and very dependant on Draco.  
  
"More to the right,"Harry requested,"And please, a little more gentle. It hurts."  
  
"Not my fault you took a fertility potion."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you!"  
  
"And you have...Very much. I just don't enjoy doing THIS."  
  
"It's your baby, too. Help me at least a little!"  
  
Draco chuckled and continues to massage the swollen flesh of Harry's aching feet and ankles.  
  
"Ohhh, that's better. A bit higher."  
  
Draco smirked and tickled the bottom of Harry's right foot playfully.  
  
"Hey,"Harry giggled,"Enough of that."  
  
Draco pouted and stopped.  
  
"Spoiled sport,"he muttered.  
  
"No, just too tired,"Harry replied.  
  
"How could you POSSIBLY be tired. You slept."  
  
"BARELY. The baby kicks constantly and I don't get sleep, unlike you, who slept without a problem."  
  
Draco didn't bother to argue. The baby was almost three weeks overdue, and Harry's temper had become quite short in the last few days. If he wasn't snapping at you or throwing someone out, he was crying out frustration and exaustion.  
  
"Moody little bugger,"Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that?,"Harry asked, his eyes narrowing at his blonde lover.  
  
"Nothing,"Draco replied quickly, keeping his eyes down on Harry's feet.  
  
"So this is the thanks I get,"Harry sniffled,"I carry your baby and this is what I get in return?"  
  
Draco looked up and softened. He knew he shouldn't have said that out loud, let alone in front of Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry,"he drawled,"I'm sorry."  
  
He sat next to his heavily pregnant lover and slid an arm around him trying to calm the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
However, the moment he touched Harry, the tears stopped and anger took over.  
  
"Don't touch me!,"Harry snapped.  
  
"Harry, don't get like this now."  
  
"Shut up! It's YOUR fault I look like fat cow!"  
  
"MY fault? YOU'RE the one that took the potion!"  
  
"Yeah well, it's YOUR sperm! YOUR baby!"  
  
Draco huffed and tried not to yell. He knew Harry wasn't really angry at him. It was those blasted hormones.  
  
But, hell! He was angry!  
  
"Harry,"he said slowly,"Let's not fight, okay? Don't excite yourself."  
  
"Or what?! You'll get angry with me?!"  
  
"Harry, I'm already pissed off. I just don't want to fight now. We both know what'll happen if we do. You'll get mad, I'll yell. You'll yell back, and go into labour. I don't want that."  
  
Harry glared at the blonde.  
  
"You're just scared."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide.  
  
"Scared?...ME? Scared?"  
  
"Yeah. You're scared."  
  
"You know what?....I'm gonna be the better person here and shut up."  
  
Harry's mood did another 360.  
  
"So now you're gonna ignore me!"  
  
Fat tears ran down Harry's cheeks as he sobbed into a pillow.  
  
"You hate me!,"he wailed.  
  
Draco rolled his electric blue eyes and sat down next to Harry again, snaking an arm around the now expanded waist. He wasn't te type of person that was made to handle tears, and tried to stop them as quick as possible.  
  
"I don't hate you, Harry. I love you. Just not when you get all moody and emotional."  
  
Harry stopped sobbing and looked up at Draco, a smile now on his face.  
  
"I love you too,"he said, hugging Draco tightly.  
  
Draco smirked and nibbled on Harry's neck.  
  
"Hey,"Harry giggled,"No fair."  
  
"All is fair in love and war. I just like the love part alot better."  
  
Harry giggled again and then moaned when Draco flicked his earlobe with his tongue.  
  
"Ohhhh, do that again."  
  
Draco obeyed and flicked Harry's earlobe again, then nibbling on it playfully.  
  
"Why don't we take this upstairs?,"Harry panted, obviously in the mood for something of this nature.  
  
Draco quickly agreed and swept Harry off the couch and into his arms.  
  
"You're kinda heavy,"Draco noted.  
  
Harry glared at Draco.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Draco began to sweat.  
  
"I...err...said you were...pretty!"  
  
"Put me down! Now!"  
  
Draco sighed and lay Harry back on the couch gently.  
  
"Now, go somewhere! Just leave me alone!,"Harry ordered.  
  
Draco sighed again and turned away to walk upstairs.  
  
However, halfway up, he heard sniffling.  
  
"Draco,"Harry whined,"Why are you ignoring me?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Only a few more days,"he muttered.  
  
:End of Chapter Eight:  
  
VickyWow. Harry's a real biotch.  
  
SandyDitto.  
  
VickyNext chapter will be a Harry/Severus, by request of Eleonora1. 


End file.
